The present invention relates to wet shaving implements and more particularly to a razor handle assembly on which a blade assembly is pivotably movable during a shaving operation.
A number of razor handles are available on the market which are designed to receive a cartridge releasably attached to the razor handle and pivotably supported about an axis parallel to the razor edge. Razors of this type are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,016 issued May 31, 1977, 4,198,746 issued Apr. 26, 1980, 4,253,237 issued Mar. 3, 1981, 4,253,236 issued Mar. 3, 1981, 4,253,235, issued Mar. 3, 1981; and 4,492,025 issued Jan. 8, 1985, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In U.S Pat. No. 4,168,571 issued Sep. 25, 1979 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, it is also suggested to employ a razor of the block type comprising a casing of a size and shape to be gripped in the palm of the hand in the manner of a conventional electric razor, however, to be employed with blade members in the wet shaving process.
While many of the various razor structures employing elements of the aforementioned patents have gained popularity and various modifications have achieved commercial success, a need has arisen for a razor of the type to be held in the palm of the user's hand which is lightweight, simple in construction and is attractive to the consumer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a razor handle assembly of the type to be held with the fingers or in the palm of the hand which is simple in manufacture of its components and easy to assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a razor handle of the above type which combines a simple structure for attachment of blade elements to the handle combined with a substantially rigid hand-gripping portion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a razor handle of the above type having a housing containing the functional elements which may be employed throughout a line of razors and combined with a plurality of handle design variations.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a razor handle which is comfortable to grip and provides ease of blade changing.